


Dream a little dream of me

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "The wrath of the lamb"-they fell-or did they? Where did Will and Hannibal go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a little dream of me

He awakes, feeling strange. He’s lost blood and his face hurts.  
He remembers taking down the dragon with Hannibal, and then falling, entangled in his arms.  
The one place in the world where he ever felt safe.  
Then falling over the cliff, trying to die.  
So how is he alive?  
*  
“You are awake,” says a very familiar voice. Hannibal. Who else?  
“How are we alive?” Will asks.  
“You passed out at my feet from the blood loss, “ says Hannibal gently. “I drove you here, and kept you sedated. You needed surgery. The dragon hurt your pretty face.”  
“You were injured too..”  
“I faked some of my hurt. He didn’t hit me as bad as I let him think. Your face should be fine now. You won’t be ugly.” He could never be ugly to Hannibal.  
“I thought we..fell.”  
“A dream,” says Hannibal.  
“Where are we?”  
“Safe. For now,” says Lecter. Of course he has one more hideaway.  
“I have a plane ready soon. For when you are strong enough to travel.”  
Will doesn’t protest, or say that he has a wife, a son, dogs.  
“I wanted to die,” he says.  
“No. It was just the pain of your becoming,” says Hannibal.  
“Maybe so. So do we go to Europe to slaughter lambs?”  
“Yes. I have many places we can go. You can have acres of land to yourself. Dogs too if you like.”  
“Do you love me?”  
“Is that even a question, Will?”  
“No. I suppose you do.”  
“I do. Do you have affection for me?”  
“Always.”  
“Good. Now sleep.”  
He does, dreamlessly.  
*  
They travel to France. Lecter has a villa there, in the countryside.  
Will has some acres, and dogs as promised.  
He supposes they will assume he’s dead.  
He thinks of writing to Jack, but he never does.  
He thinks of Molly, but she’s safer this way.  
*  
Hannibal brings him food, and he doesn’t ask if it’s people.  
He supposes it is.  
Once Hannibal brings a wolf to the slaughter.  
A man who has hurt children.  
Their kill is fast and clean, and they are in synch. As ever.  
Will looks at Hannibal and smiles.  
They make love for the first time, still covered in the blood of the wolf.  
*  
Hannibal’s strong arms pull him into a safe embrace, despite the smell of blood.  
Hannibal’s hands move over his skin, learning new territory.  
It’s been so long, and he’s so ready now.  
More than ready.  
He touches his lover’s cock and Hannibal growls a little at him.  
Hannibal’s breath is warm on his neck and they move against each other like it’s a dance.  
Their eyes meet, and hold as they start drowning in new sensations, the triumph of the kill, and the adrenaline of the moment.  
Their cocks touch, sending shocks through them both.

“I love you,” says Will as they strive for completion in the dark light.

“I love you, Will,” says his lover and they spill their essence on the carpet.  
Later they eat a meal from their guest, and drink beer brewed from some other wolf.  
No one will miss him, and the children are safer.  
Will thinks it will do.  
*  
He misses his old life at times, but it feels far away, like it happened to someone else.  
He can’t ever go back. He’s still becoming something he never dreamed he could be.


End file.
